Mighty Morphin Recharge
by WithALoveMoreThanLove
Summary: Tori Oliver thought she was a normal girl. That was until her dad, Tommy, moved the two of them to Angel Grove. Rita Repulsa is back and wanting revenge. Follow Tori and the other Rangers on their adventure of stopping evil.
1. Chapter 1

She was green. That was all that I could remember. Her hair, her eyes, her clothing, she even emitted an aura that was green. The only thing that wasn't green was her skin, which was white, as white as snow. Who is She? Is She an alien? This character has been haunting me in my dreams for a few months now, and I still have absolutely no idea of who she is. She was just standing there and watching me, as if she was planning to use me as a tool, a tool for something wicked. I tried to run, but I was unable to move. Every time I tried to take a step she got that much closer. She was only a few feet away from me now. I could reach out and touch her if I really wanted to, but I just wanted to get away from this woman. I tried to tell her to leave me alone, but my voice was gone. So I did the next best thing, scream. I had to scream at the top of my lungs to even be heard.

One thing I did not realize was that I was asleep and not only was I screaming in my dream, but I myself was screaming. "Tori, wake up, Tori, Tori!" Dad yelled. I jolted awake because of my dad's yells and him shaking me to wake me up. "Tori, are you okay?" Dad asked once I calmed down enough to have an even breath. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a bad dream." I responded, I just could not shake off the feeling the woman in my dream gave me, dread. "Well, I guess I should start getting ready for school. I do want to make a good impression, what with new school and everything." I hoped that will get him off my back, but to no avail, he still had a questioning look on his face. "Dad, I'm okay, it was just a bad dream." I reiterated. "Besides we both need to get ready. After all, Angel Grove does need their new Science teacher, right Dr. Oliver." I said jokingly, knowing that my dad hates it when I call him Dr. Oliver, since it makes him feel older. At his first school, Reefside High, his students would simply call him Dr. O. Some of them even called him Tommy, because he was also the Karate teacher at the youth center in Reefside. But that was right before I was born.

My dad and I just moved back to Angel Grove, California. After spending two years in Japan, where my dad was studying Karate. We have not lived in the same area for too long. We move around after about every two years, almost like we're running away from something, or someone, could it be the woman who has been haunting my dreams? Since we have moved around a lot I have learned how to keep minimal amounts of stuff around the house.

It has just been the two of us together since day one. I have never known my mother, Dad doesn't talk about her, so I assume she's still alive, but I'm not really sure. But, with my dad, I have all of the family I need. Our constant moving sucks because I do not keep friends for that long, so I have just become very introverted.

I walked onto the campus of Angel Grove High School with very low expectations. I am currently a Junior, which is the main reason my dad moved back to the States, so that I could get a 'decent education'. Well, the education system is definitely better in Japan than in the States. My first class of the day is English with Mrs. Appleby so I headed towards the English hallway. Even though I was rather early to class, the classroom was almost full, with only one seat left in the middle of a group of four guys. I took the seat next to a boy in red and in the middle of a boy in black, who was in front of me, and a boy in blue was behind me. The last boy was in green and he was next to the boy in black, in front of the one wearing red. The boy in red was the first to notice me, and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back to him.

Oh my god, he was gorgeous: with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. He looked like the male version of Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Things have been very different these past two years since I was the odd looking student in class, with paler skin and green eyes, many of my classmates would hit on me and ask me out because I was 'the girl,' I was different, which meant that everyone would notice me and whoever I would be walking next to. The other three were still in the middle of their conversation when I sat down, it was not until Red realized that he was still looking at me and decided to do the most common action, cough like nothing happened. Wow, nothing has really changed in the two years since I last lived on this continent.

After Red's action did the other three notice the new-comer sitting in the middle of their group. Blue was the first one to talk to me, "You must be new here, I'm Mitchell." He stuck out his hand, awaiting for me to shake it. "Hi I'm Tori." As I reciprocated the hand shake I got a good look at him, he has dark brown hair, it looked like chocolate, straight and long. His eyes were the same color, he was tanner than Red, like he works outside often. He was handsome, but nothing like Red. "Where did you move from?" Green asked. He was darkly tanned, with pitch black hair and wonderful hazel eyes, that cannot make their mind over being brown or green. "I just got back from Japan, actually. My dad was studying karate, and he figured he should learn in the birthplace of the fighting technique, so we packed up and moved to Japan, but only for two years, he wanted me to finish school in California." I responded. "But, I do feel like I am at a loss right now, because you four know so much about me, yet I only know Mitchell." Trying to get the conversation away from me, because I know how this conversation was going to go, I usually have to expand on my home life, about my family which would turn the conversation to be about my mother, or my overall lack of a mother, and the reasoning behind it.

Black was the first one to respond this time. "Well, I'm Austin." He had dark chocolate skin and hair while his eyes were the softest brown I have ever seen. Green was next to introduce himself, "I'm Blake." Finally Red, who hasn't spoken a single word since I walked in, was the last to respond, after receiving a punch in the arm from Matt,"Sloane, the name's Sloane." he tried to act suave but I could tell he was failing miserably. "Well, it's nice to meet you all."

Mrs. Weatherby then decided to stand in the front of the room and greet the class. After the class became silent, she greeted us. "Welcome, everyone to the start of a new year, and I noticed that we have a newcomer to Angel Grove High with us right now, so please, Victoria, won't you come to the front of the class and introduce yourself, just state your name, where you moved from and an interesting fact about yourself." The entire classroom looked at me expectantly, I guess people don't really move into this town very often. As I stood up, I noticed the guys all smiling at me, giving me courage. Well, they don't realize that I have to do this pretty much every two years. "Hi, I'm Victoria Oliver, I go by Tori. My dad and I just moved back to the United States after spending two years in Japan. Oh, and I can fluently speak six languages: English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, and Japanese." I told the class, then immediately sat back down in my desk, not even trying to look up at the rest of the class, I was well aware that everyone is looking at me incredulously, just like the students at my last school did, mostly because I was a white person speaking to them in fluent Japanese. Class was pretty calm after that, we were just going over what was in the syllabus. The rest of the day was the exact same way, I even had the four guys in all of my other classes.

The bell just rang, signaling the end of sixth period, which was History. According to my schedule, I am meant to go to my dad's Science class next, my last class of the day. Really, they couldn't put me in a different teacher's class, I thought the school had rules about students being in their parent's classes. I took my time gathering my stuff, not wanting to go to science because once I step into that classroom, my classmates will notice the resemblance between the two of us. I am not a carbon copy of my dad but I resemble him enough for people to notice I'm his daughter. But when I stood up, Sloane, Matt, Blake, and Mitchell were all standing and waiting for me. "Well, Tori, what class do you have next?" Matt asked. "Oh, I have Science with Dr. Oliver." I answered. It feels so weird calling my dad Dr. Oliver, when I do actually call him that, I only do so jokingly. "Awesome we also have that class, so we can all walk together." Blake commented. I could not help but smile, I actually have people that I could consider friends.

As we walked into the hallway the five of us we approached by two girls, one was wearing a pink sun dress. She had fiery red hair and an olive complexion. The girl next to her was wearing a yellow sun dress and had dark brown hair and eyes, with an even medium tan. I felt kind of underdressed. I was only wearing a flowy white tank, ripped jeans and a pair of tan booties. It did not help the way that Pink was sizing me up and she also noticed how close Sloane was to me. "Hey guys what class do you have next?" Pink asked. She put a smile on her face as she looked at the guys, hoping that they wouldn't notice the dirty look she gave to me. "Science with Dr. Oliver, what about you two?" Mitchell responded. "Same, and you must be the new student everyone's talking about, I'm Reyna." Yellow answered back. Great, everyone's talking about me, gossip moves faster here in California than it did in Japan. "Yeah, I'm Tori." I told her. Pink would not stop staring at me and it was making me really uncomfortable. Sloane noticed the glare I was receiving from Pink so he stepped in, "Tori this is Elle, Elle this is Tori." She looked up at Sloane with a fake smile and commented, "I heard that this new science teacher is really cute." I could not help but get a little grossed out, but then again they have not realized that he's my dad. "Well, we don't want to be late on the first day, so let's get to class." Blake cut in. The short walk in between the two classrooms was super awkward. I was in the middle of our group of seven, between Sloane and Mitchell. Scarlett was on the other side of Sloane and was glaring at me the entire walk to Dad's classroom.

When we entered the room, my dad was beaming, oh my god, he is such a dork. We sat down towards the front of the class. During class, Dad just talked about science and why it was so fascinating, I have heard this speech a thousand times because he would practice for me, so I didn't really pay attention. Once the bell rang, Dad beckoned me over to his desk. "Tori, do you mind staying after class for a second?" I just nodded. "Why does Dr. Oliver want to talk to you?" Matt asked. I just shrugged, not completely understanding my dad's actions, but not questioning it, because he is a parent after all, and he worries, a lot. He was so nervous during my first karate class that he almost passed out. I was three at the time so I didn't really understand what was happening when the other parents swarmed around Dad. And he had nothing to worry about we were wearing padded suits and I kicked my opponent's ass. "We'll wait for you Tori." Reyna told me. She then started talking to Scarlett about their class schedules. "You wanted to speak to me?" I asked Dad.

That was when the earthquake started. I really didn't have much time to process the natural disaster occurring around us because all I saw was a bright and blinding white light, then all of the air left my lungs, like I was being vacuumed. When the room stopped spinning I noticed that we were in a super strange place.


	2. Chapter 2

There were computers everywhere. Buttons lighting up at different times, it felt like being in the Bat Cave on that old Batman tv show my dad forces me to watch, but this room was a hell of a lot brighter than the one in the show. I noticed that only the seven of us were in the room, the ones that remained in the classroom: Matt, Blake, Reyna, Sloane, Mitchell, Elle and I. When my vision was fully clear after being completely disoriented, I noticed a ginormous floating head in the center of the computer consoles. The small child still in me wanted to scream and run away, but I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of my new friends, so I kept silent. There was also a robot pacing, shaking it arms around and screaming about some sort of danger off towards the left of the room. It wasn't a large room, large enough to fit seven people and a very nervous robot though. Before any of us could really notice where we were the giant head started speaking.

"Welcome, I am Zordon and this is Alpha 5." The robot stopped having a panic attack long enough to walk towards us so we were able to get a better look at him. The robot, I mean Alpha 5, was mostly red and blue with a golden metal head and a matching lightning bolt on its chest. "We have brought you here to the Command Center because this planet, your planet, is in grave danger." Zordon told us. I didn't know how to react, I still didn't have all of my senses back after being teleported for the high school, to where ever this Command Center is located. I might have been a little confused by our new scenery but I guess Elle received all of her senses back rather quickly because she cut Zordon's introduction short by sarcastically saying. "Yeah, right, and let me guess you are stuck somewhere in outer space." I turned around and looked at her incredulously.

Even though this guy is just a floating head, I don't want to make him angry; if he teleported us from the high school to where ever we are, he most likely has the ability to send us to the deepest depths of the ocean, or even to the far corners of outer space. "I am actually stuck in a time warp, Elle." Zordon responded, choosing to not respond to the sarcasm that seeped through in her voice.

"I have brought you here because a terrible villain Rita Repulsa has escaped from imprisonment, has returned to her castle on the Earth's moon, and is seeking revenge on us and the ability to conquer the Earth. I need you to be the Power Rangers, to defeat Rita and her army of monsters." Why does that name seem so familiar to me? I feel like I have heard the name Rita Repulsa prior to today. Has she recently been mentioned on the morning news? Has my dad said anything about this woman? "As the Power Rangers, you seven will be a team that will utilize the power of dinosaurs and have the ability to morph into fighting forces with these power morphers. You will also have command of machines named Zords." Instantly the seven of us were given things similar to wristwatches that happen to match the colors of the clothing we were wearing. For example, mine was white.

"Tori, you are as strong and wise as your father and like him, a natural born leader, you will be the White Ranger with command of the White Tiger Zord." I came back to reality at the mention of my dad. Oh no, what happened to him? Wait, he acted like he knew my dad, was my dad one of these Power Ranger people at one time? "Wait, what happened to my dad?" I asked Zordon, but he didn't answer my question, he just continued speaking as if I didn't even ask a question. Wow this guy is just so amazing, ignoring a question about someone's well being.

"Sloane, with your bravery and strength you will be the Red Ranger and command the Tyrannosaurus Zord. Mitchell, with your wisdom and cleverness you will be the Blue Ranger and command the Triceratops Zord. Austin, with your patience and boldness you will be the Black Ranger and command the Mastodon Zord. Blake, with you power and courage you will be the Green Ranger and command the Dragon Zord. Reyna, with your agility and smartness you will be the Yellow Ranger and command the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord. Elle with your fearlessness and gracefulness you will be the Pink Ranger and command the Pterodactyl Zord."

The one thing that bothered me was that all six of my new friends just nodded after Zordon addressed them. How do we know this is even a real thing? Maybe this is just from the earthquake, I hit my head really hard, and am laying in a hospital bed. This is all just one grand illusion. I just pinched my arm, hoping to wake up. I felt the pain and nothing happened. Great, so I'm not imagining this. There really is a weird alien lady trying to take over the Earth.

I didn't notice until Zordon finished speaking that our original clothing had morphed into suits that seemed to be battle armor similar to what superheroes wear in comic books. We were also wearing helmets that looked similar to these so-called Zords we are now in control of. "If you look into the viewing globe behind you, you will see some of the members of Rita Repulsa's army, Putty Patrollers." We turned around to face the large globe in the center of the room that had images playing across it. The images were of the green woman I have been seeing in my dreams for the past couple of months.

I felt overall dread, they weren't just dreams, what I have been experiencing in my sleep were visions. It was a warning signal of this woman, Rita Repulsa, coming to terrorize and attempt to take over the Earth. I was nervous, how in the world is a group of seven teenagers supposed to defeat an ancient alien witch? And Zordon said that she came back, meaning that other people have fought her before. Where are those people now, are they dead?

"Ay yi yi." Alpha remarked. "The Putties are attacking some children at the local playground right now." We all turned and looked towards Zordon, waiting for his direction. "Go." He announced to us. "Show Angel Grove the new generation of Power Rangers."

With that, we were teleported again. Even though this was just the second time, I think that I am starting to get used to action of teleporting, but I still don't enjoy the overall sensation of the wind being knocked out of me during this process, but it is manageable. When we landed we were in the Angel Grove park on the playground. Surrounding a group of small kids on the playground were about twenty of these creatures that looked to be sloppily made out of children's craft putty, these must be the Putty Patrollers that Zordon and Alpha were warning us about. "Lets turn these putties into dust." I announced. The putties had circled the children around the jungle gym

For some reason, in this strange uniform, I was feeling the powers of a leader, so I steeled up my courage and ran straight towards the putties. With my expertise in karate I knew how to take them down. I honestly felt like I was just randomly throwing punches and kicks in their direction, despite how I have spent every day since I was three years old learning how to fight. Despite those feelings of doubt this suit gave me the ability to perfectly land the hits, taking down the putties around me. I had three on the ground holding onto their stomachs when I noticed that the others followed me and were fighting the putties. In no time at all, all of the putties were writhing on the ground in pain and the five kids that were being attacked just a few minutes ago had started cheering. We stood around the putties and watched them go from being in pain, turn into actual dust. I was still recovering from my adrenaline rush when I heard my watch go off and Zordon's voice was in my ear, "Great job Rangers, come back to the command center." The seven of us were then automatically teleported back to the command center.

When we arrived in the command center, I noticed that there was another person in the room talking to Zordon, it was my dad. The minute that both my feet landed on the floor I was running towards my dad. I jumped on him and grappled him into a tight hug. Dad grabbed me so that I wouldn't fall. "Dad!" I yelled. "Tori, is that you?" Dad asked. I forgot that I still had my helmet on, so I unwrapped my arms from his neck and took off my helmet, and set it on the control panel next to me. He then proceeded to hug me. "Wait, Dr. Oliver is your dad?" Sloane asked while the other five just stared at me. "Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that." I tried to play it off, but thankfully Zordon cut into the short conversation between the two of us.

"I contacted Tommy in hopes he would be a mentor to the new generation of Power Rangers, what a better way to learn how to harness the powers that comes along with being a Power Ranger, than from a former ranger." We all looked at Dad expecting a further explanation. "You were a Power Ranger, dad?" I asked. "Yes, I held a few titles actually, but that is for a later conversation on a later date."

"Today, you seven showed amazing team work and courage while fighting the putties and saving those children." Zordon told us. I couldn't help but feel proud, proud for my new friends and I banding together quickly to save people. "You all should know that these powers are to be only used for good, and you should not use them unless necessary." Zordon informed us. "Only the eight of you will know the secret identities of the Power Rangers, and it should be kept that way." We all nodded our heads in agreement, assuming what the consequences would be if this information was to be leaked.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Almost as if we completely lost the time after leaving the Command Center. Dad and I went home smothered in silence, not really knowing what to say. Which, for the two of us, is rather strange since we were two peas in a pod, always able to communicate without even having to utter a single word. Today everything changed, and I think I finally figured out why.

My dad never talked about his past. I just assumed it was because my father was adopted as an infant. But he was never afraid to talk about his childhood in the Oliver household. But when we reached the time of him being a teenager, the same age as me to be exact, he would tense up. Never uttered a word. But after meeting Zordon and becoming a Power Ranger, I think I found the missing piece, he wanted to keep me safe from his past, the monsters he fought would probably love to reek terror upon him through his daughter.

There is just one last piece about my dad's past that I haven't had the ability to figure out yet and that was my mother. An even touchier subject than his teenage years after he moved to Angel Grove. Even though I could seem to be a carbon copy of my father, there are key features that lead to my father: my height. I am barely over five feet tall while my dad towers over six feet. The second is our eye color. Dad's eyes are a chocolate brown while mine are green.

None of this means that I am not his daughter, but the identity of my mother is a part of both of our lives that I am determined to find out.


End file.
